


The Flames of Fear

by Zeetrip



Series: Frostish [20]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Bravery, Dimension Travel, Dimensions, Evil Laughter, Fear, Frostish, Frostishau, Ghosts, Insanity, M/M, Many Galos and Lios, Mirrors, Monsters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychopaths In Love, Resurrection, Scary, screams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeetrip/pseuds/Zeetrip
Summary: The Promare returned to their dimension and Lio was feeling cold without it. But Galo is here and is keeping him warm no matter what.But then Galo disappears and Lio's worried to death. But that's not all, there's another version of himself as well as another Galo and they're ready to cause fear.And the only way to defeat the flames of fear is with the ice of bravery.I do not own Promare.Noah McLing and Anwyll are my ocs.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Frostish [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623349
Kudos: 2





	1. Disappeared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. This is part on of my Dimensional Frostish and Burnish series. I hope you all guys enjoy these first two chapters and have a great day or night everyone.
> 
> And the cover picture is by the AMAZING ShioriAkaitsuki Thank you once again Shiori.😘😘😘
> 
> Have a great day or night everyone.

They're gone.

The Promare are gone.

After giving their desire to burn, the flames have finally returned to their dimensions. And he should feel happy about it but ever since they left, he felt really cold. So cold, that he felt like he wasn't gonna feel warm ever again. Galo said he can be near the heater whenever he wanted but even with the heater, it still hurts.

God, he can be so selfish and he really didn't want to be like that.

"Lio?"

Lio looked up to see the familiar and comforting teal eyes of his partner and savior. "Oh, hey Galo. What's up?"

Galo sat down in front of him and looked into his eyes for what felt like a thousand years but it's only been a few seconds. This man, this firefighting idiot that Lio knew and loved so much was always concerned about him ever since he first mentioned he was cold without the Promare. Galo always did his best to keep him warm and stay as comfortable as possible.

Looking into Galo's eyes now, Lio can see that Galo was concerned once again. So much, that he brought Lio into his soft, warm and comforting arms.

Lio rested his head on Galo's chest, feeling the warmth from his body coming to wrap him up in the safe embrace of Galo's love and loyalty. He felt so safe, some comfortable, so protected, so loved that he snuggled up closer.

"I'm sorry."

Lio looked up at his beloved, confusing written all over his face. "For what?"

Galo moved his head to look into Lio's eyes once again. "I feel like I'm not doing enough."

"Galo." Lio leaned up to kiss his soft and perfect lips for what felt like an eternity. He really wished it was but an ex-Burnish can dream, right? Lio pulled back once they both nodded air and looked into Galo's teal eyes once again. "You're doing more than enough and I appreciate everything you're doing for me."

"Really?" Galo didn't show any relief or his usual excitement. More like he was unsure and could tell what's inside of Lio deep down. "You know I'm here for whatever you need, right?"

Lio brought himself back into Galo's arms to show his reassurance the best he could. He didn't want to worry Galo or anyone with what he's feeling, he needs to get over this himself. So, with a small smile, he snuggled with Galo once again. "Yeah, I know."

Galo returned the affection and picked Lio up, bridal style to their bedroom where he set Lio down on the bed. "Let's get some rest. We're off tomorrow and I would like to take you somewhere special."

"Somewhere special?" Lio raised a playful eyebrow. "Where?"

"I can't say." Galo smirked and got into bed himself, embracing Lio in the process. "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you."

"Oh." Lio embraced his lover back with a playful, defeated pout that turned into a smile. "Okay."

"You'll see, I think you'll like it." Galo kisses his temple and closed his eyes.

"I think I will to." Lio closed his eyes as well and the two fell straight into their dreams.

* * *

_Lio opened his eyes to be met with a cold and dark place, filled with the foil, suffocating smell of smoke. The smoke smelled so bad that he used some of his shirt to cover his mouth and nose._

_He tried walking but his legs were stuck in place, like they're not supposed to move at all. So, he looked around to see where the source might be but the smoke was so dark that he couldn't see a thing. Now that he looks at the smoke completely, he could see that it's actually a purple color rather then grey or black. Since when was smoke purple?_ _Was this done by the Promare?_

_Lio was about to call out through the smoke when he heard a noise. A weird noise, like someone was... Laughing?_

_The laughing didn't sound like something was funny, it was more like something bad happened and a psychopath is finding it amusing. It made Lio tense up and looked behind his back to see some ice, growing from the ground. It didn't look like the ice Freeze Force used on Burnish, it looked clearer and cleaner. And it even felt livelier like the Promare, was there another kind of Promare but ice?_

_Once the smoke cleared, Lio turned back around to see what looked to be an ice sculpture of a lifeless person on the ground. He jumped back, confused as to why it was there but then he studied the face and realized it was..._

_Galo!?_

_Before Lio knew it, a scream was heard. A scream that Lio recognized as his own. It didn't sound like the scream of when he was in agony from Kray's engine. No, this scream was full of fear, regret and sadness._

_More of the smoke cleared and Lio looked at the person who was by the ice sculpture Galo. Turns out, it was him and he was crying his eyes out and looking around the engine and everywhere else in the ship. He looked so lost, so alone, so cold, so scared._

_Then out of nowhere, purple flames exploded from the ground and a humanoid, flaming figure looked at the crying Lio with a smile that didn't look human at all. It was far too insane, ugly,_ _sick, and monstrous to look like a regular humans. It looked like one of those smiles that was seen in those extremely, scary horror movies._

_The flaming thing's glowing, purple eyes held out his right hand as if he wanted to make a deal. The crying Lio took his hand before smoke swirled around them both and everything went black._

* * *

Lio jolted awake, breathing heavy from the nightmare he just had. He didn't know what the hell that was. What was that horrifying flame thing and why was Galo an ice sculpture? That didn't make any sense at all but something tells him it meant something. The question is, what?

Lio felt Galo's arms tightened around his waist and Lio looked down to see his beloved's eyes full of concern and worry. "Lio, are you okay?"

Lio looked into Galo's eyes to see how scared he is for him. But he doesn't want Galo to worry so much about him. So, with another small smile, he gave Galo a sweet kiss. "Yeah, just some weird dream."

"What was it about?" Galo kissed his temple, holding him closer to his chest.

He can't say anything about it. If he told Galo about it, then his boyfriend will ask a whole bunch of questions and they wouldn't have time to spend some lovely time together. Plus, that dream was just a dream. It'll probably never happen again so, he shrugged and cuddled with Galo some more. "I forgot about it already."

"You sure?"

Lio nodded and buried himself in his boyfriend's wonderful warmth. He felt so loved just by feeling his touch and he wanted it to last forever. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Galo didn't believe it but he decided to let it go for now and kiss Lio's temple before hearing Lio's stomach growl. "Hungry?"

Lio nodded.

Galo gave a soft, loving smile before kissing Lio's temple once again. "Me too. Let me make you breakfast in bed."

Lio gave a smile in return and kissed Galo's lips. "Okay, don't take too long."

"I'll try not to." Galo promised and got out of bed before tucking Lio in to keep his beloved warm. "I'll be back."

"Alrighty." Lio laid down with the blanket and watched as Galo went out of the room and into the kitchen.

* * *

Galo made his way over to the stove and took a frying pan before looking around the kitchen for something to make. He should remember to go to the store later. Since he usually only had food for one but now that Lio's with him, he needs to buy more for the both of them.

There wasn't much but he was able to find some bacon, eggs and some waffle mix. It seemed just about enough for two so it should do and he should make some coffee while at it.

He got the coffee grounds and was about to scope some into the pot when he heard a breathing noise.

Galo quickly turned around and looked around for anything or anyone that might be breathing but he saw no one. "Hm."

He gave a shrug, thinking it was just the wind or something and turned back to the coffee pot.

* * *

Lio relaxed into the blankets and pillows while waiting for Galo to return so they can cuddle once again. He really just wants to cuddle with his boyfriend and hold him.

Through the year without the Promare, he felt safer with Galo and he really wants to be with him right now. Selfish? Probably, but sometimes you love someone so much, it can hurt, right?

Lio closed his eyes, feeling a bit more relaxed now than before.

But then glass shattered outside the room.

Lio jolted out of bed and ran to the source of the smash. "Galo!?"

Lio ran to the kitchen, only to see that Galo wasn't there. There was a broken coffee pot with glass scattered around the floor along with some ice but it didn't even look like ice at all.

He picked up the so-called ice and examined it to see that it looked and felt like ice but it was black like coal. And the texture felt so solid that it felt like it was impossible to break. Where did this come from? Did Galo make this while cooking?

"Galo?" Lio dropped the ice and looked around for his beloved, hoping that this is some sort of prank or sick joke. "Galo!"

Lio looked in the bathroom, the living room and even went back to the bedroom to see if he snuck in there. But no luck, Galo was gone.

Lio started to freak out and he went to his phone to dial Burning Rescue.

After a few seconds of waiting, Lio heard a familiar voice. "Hello?"

"Remi?"

"Lio? What's wrong, aren't you and Galo off today?" The captain's right hand-man asked, concerned about why the sudden call.

"Galo's missing." Lio fell to the floor, feeling the dread coming back and he started to feel tears coming down his face. "I don't know what happened but he suddenly just disappeared."

"Like out of thin air?" Remi asked, not believing it but then he gave a small gasp before asking. "Was there black ice on the ground by chance?"

This made Lio's eyes grow wide with shock, disbelief and horror. "Yeah, why?"

"You need to come down here. The same thing happened to Aina and Lucia."


	2. Purple Smoke

Lio quickly got dressed after cleaning up the mess and picking up the black ice he found. Since Remi said something about this, he might as well bring them with him to see if they hold some sort of clue.

He quickly, put them in a plastic bag and headed out the door. He felt like adrenaline was in his veins because of how fast he was running but maybe it was just because of him being worried about his beloved and wanting to find him as soon as possible. In Lio's opinion, it's both.

His phone started to ring and he took it out to see a picture of a muscular man with crimson eyes and white hair with shaved side with the name Noah McLing. Lio pressed the answer button and held the phone to his ear. "Needy Noah?"

"Lio?" Noah asked on the other line, sounding really worried for someone. "Have you been seeing black ice by chance?"

"Why?" Lio's eyes widened once again. Noah, one of his best friends when he was a Burnish, was experiencing this too!? "Did someone you love disappear?"

"Yeah. Remember Anwyll? I introduced him to you a while ago."

How can he forget about Noah's boyfriend, Anwyll? He was the beautiful, feminine fashionista with rose gold eyes and hip-length black hair and the owner of the White Rose Boutique here in Promepolis. He actually knew the ravenette beforehand because him and Galo are best friends. "I remember him."

"He suddenly just disappeared after I heard a scream coming from his fabric room." Noah explained, starting to hyperventilate. "Oh god, where could he be?"

"Noah." Lio gave his strong tone from when he was still leader of the Burnish. "I need you to get thag black ice and meet me at Burning Rescue, okay?"

"Okay but why Burning Rescue?"

"Everything will be explained once we get there." Lio hung up after that and got on his bike before making his way to Burning Rescue.

* * *

"How would these four suddenly disappear and then leave some black ice behind?" Remi asked, looking at the ice that Noah and Lio brought.

"Could it be some sort of sign or gang name?" Noah suggested with a shrug. "Just a thought."

"Not a bad thought, Mr. McLing." Remi shook his head.

"You can just call me Noah."

"I don't think it was a gang." Lio voiced his thoughts. "I mean, how could a gang get these four so fast and just leave just like that?"

"Agreed." Heris nodded in agreement, blowing her nose and wiping her eyes from tears. "Could this have been something to do with the Promare?"

"Why would the Promare take them?" Noah asked, thinking this all through. "They weren't Burnish so, they probably didn't want them, right?"

"I don't know." Lio thought about the possibilities that could lead to the answer. Why would these four suddenly disappear like that? Was it really because of the Promare or was it something else.

Wait. What if his dream was becoming a reality?

"Hey guys." Varys looked outside the window and got everyone's attention. "Is it just me or is there purple smoke going around?"

Everyone went to the windows and looked around to see smoke that was the same color purple as Lio's dream. Why is there purple smoke? Who or what is causing it? How do they make it stop?

Before they knew it, screaming was heard and people were starting to run away but nothing seems to be chasing them at all.

"What the hell?" Ignis looked at where the smoke might be coming from and saw something that made his widened in horror. "What the hell is that?"

"What's what..." Lio asked but then he followed Ignis's eyes to see the same thing.

And what he saw made him want to run.

On top of the Parnassus Project was the purple, flaming monster he saw from his nightmare and it was smiling. That creepy fucking smile that Lio hated and feared so much. What the hell was that thing doing here? What does it want? Is it a Promare? So many questions, and he doesn't have an answer for any of them.

"What the hell is that thing?" Remi asked, getting scared of the monster.

Lio needed to know what the hell that thing is and he's determined to know if that thing took his Galo or not. So, he ran out of Burning Rescue, ignoring the people behind him to come back.

He quickly got on his bike and rode his way to the Parnassus Project. But when he got closer, the purple smoke started to get to him, making him start coughing from the smell.

"LIO!"

Lio stopped his bike and looked around the smoke. That sounded like Galo, crying for help but where is he. "GALO?"

"LIO! HELP ME!"

Lio got off his bike and ran through the smoke. It was still hard to breath but he didn't want to let that get to him. He needed to find Galo but the smoke was so dark that it was hard to see anything at all. "GALO! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Behind you."

Lio felt himself being picked up and held on tightly. It felt like Galo but at the same time it wasn't. Who the hell was this man and why does he have him?

Lio started to scream both fearfully and angrily. What's going on? What does this man want? Where's Galo when he needs him?

"That's right, keep screaming."

Lio stopped screaming and widened his eyes in horror. That voice. That horrifyingly familiar voice that he knows all too well.

"Keep screaming." The voice laughed and started coming into veiw. It was a shadow at first but as the person got closer, Lio could recognize the shape, the height and the similarities.

'It can't be.' Lio thought as he stared at the person in horror once they were closer to him.

"I know right?" The man asked and held his mirror in hand before looking at Lio. "It's like looking in a mirror, literally."

In front of Lio, was another Lio Fotia, smiling and laughing like a psychopath.


	3. Detroit and Promepolis

Lio couldn't believe it.

Another version of him was standing right in front of him. He looked crazier than his usual self and even looked like he escaped from an Insane Asylum. With the purple straightjacket that had belts that aren't even attacked and bare feet. But what's that thing on his back? Is that a cooler? Why does he have a cooler?

But more importantly, how the hell is this even possible? This isn't scientifically possible, is it? How can there be another him?

Wait! If the Promare live in another dimension, are there actually other dimensions with other versions of him and everybody else? Are they behind Galo's disappearance? He'll never forgive his crazy self if that's the case.

"Keep screaming Heart Lio." The psycho giggled, holding his flaming mirror in front of him. "I need screams, I need them so bad."

Did this guy call him Heart Lio? What the hell does that even mean? And why does he want to hear screams? Is this guy actually from a Mental Hospital?

He tried to escape but was still struggling by the vice grip of the person behind him. "LET ME GO!"

"Not gonna happen." The man who has him said and made him look at his other self with his hand.

Before Lio knew it, the other Lio was laughing like the psycho he is and purple flames were surrounding the mirror that almost looked more like a torch and the other Lio showed him the mirror.

Lio could only see his reflection in the blazing mirror and he didn't understand how this was supposed to make him scream. He didn't have time for this, he needs to get out. He closed his eyes and tried to get out again once again.

But once he tried to kick the strong man, Lio was moving freely in the broken parts of the Parnassus Project. "What the...!?"

How did he get here!? Wasn't he struggling to get away from his other self just a second ago? What is going on? This doesn't make any sense.

"LIO!"

"GALO!" Lio turned around to find Galo's cry for help but only to see that Galo was really far away, hanging on to a part of the ship.

Lio ran as fast as he could and went to the Lio's rescue. "HANG ON, GALO! I'M ON MY WAY!"

"I can't hold..." Galo couldn't finish his sentence because the part he's hanging onto is starting to break. Which causes him to scream for dear life.

Lio made it to his side but he couldn't get on top of the broken part because it'll break with more weight. He offered his hand and tried to reach for Galo. "GIVE ME YOUR HAND!"

Galo reached for Lio but once he did, the piece broke and sent him falling to his death.

"GALO! NO!" Lio screamed with tears, falling down his face.

Lio screamed once again but then everything around him turned to smoke and his crazy self was hit with a rock.

"OW!" The man how had him yelled when he got hit by a rock too and let go of Lio.

Lio used this time to escape and run away from the two but tripped on his own feet. He then looked at his other crazy self and at the other man.

And to Lio's shock, it was another Galo who had the same purple straightjacket with loose belts and his feet were bare too. But he had one belt that was attacked on his waist and there was an urn, held protectively on his hip. Why does he have an urn?

That wasn't important. What was important was that he needed to know who saved him. He turned around and saw Noah who looked like he just threw the rocks and he took out an ice gun that was used against the Burnish.

"I hate myself for using this but if it means protecting Lio, I'll do anything even if I go to Hell for it." Noah pointed the gun at the two other Galo and Lio who just laughed at the pain.

Insane Galo and Lio laughed even harder and while looking at them with their crazy eyes. Which was starting to freak the shit out of both Noah and Lio.

"What's so funny?" Lio asked the crazy ones.

"You're brave but you won't be brave for long." Crazy Lio answered and laughed again with the other Galo. "Isn't that right, Galo?"

"Yep." The crazy Galo answered crazy Lio while laughing but then calmed down a little to smile at Noah and Lio. "This is definitely going to be fun!"

The psychopaths started laughing again but stopped once the smiling monster appeared from the smoke. But they still kept their crazy smiles.

 **"Leader and his right-hand psycho, the Monster and Gods are calling."** The smiling monster said in a voice that sounded more like a non-human, insane laughter.

"Aww." The psychopaths gave puppy eyes. "We were just getting to the best part."

The flaming monster took them in its hands and gave a smile that looked more reassuring. **"Don't worry. There will be plenty of fun later."**

"Oh okay." The two psychopaths said before the smiling, flaming monster used its flames and made the three of them disappear.

"Holy shit." Lio couldn't believe his eyes. "What the fuck was that!?"

"I don't know but we'll figure it out later." Noah took Lio into his arms. "Right now, we need to get you back to Burning Rescue. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Lio coughed and looked around at the smoke. "But the smoke is still everywhere."

Noah coughed as well and went through the smoke. It was still hard to see everything because of how thick it was but the further they went, the closer they were to Burning Rescue headquarters. "We're almost there."

Meis and Gueira saw them and let them both in while crying their eyes out. "BOSS!"

"Don't worry, I'm alive." Lio coughed again while being set on the bed by Lucia's computer.

"What the hell happened and what was that monster we saw?" Gueira asked, clearly freaked out about what just happened.

Lio took a few breaths before talking. "I don't know. I think it might be a Promare, a different one. Probably more insane than the ones we had and they can show your worst fears."

"I don't know boss." Meis looked out the window to see the purple smoke, still flowing around in the air. "This seems way more serious than the Promare. I mean, since when did the flames show you your fears?"

Meis is right. The flames have never done that. No Burnish was able to do that before. Either it is some sort of weird magic or it's something that Burnish didn't even know about. But that was a powerful ability when psycho Lio used it on him. If it's not the Promare, then what is it?

Before Lio could say more, flames and ice surrounded a part of Burning Rescue before two beings came out from it. The two beings groaned in pain and looked at one another before before getting up.

Everyone's eyes went wide when they saw another Galo and Lio but they looked way different. This Lio was on fire with teal and pink flames like Lio's Promare and the other Galo looked more like a clear ice sculpture filled with water and air. Could they possibly be two different Promares?

The two Promares looked at one another and everything around them before closing their eyes and giving smiles. "We made it."

"We made it to one half of the heart of dimensions." Promare Lio cheered.

"We also have to find the other half." Promare Galo reminded him but was still happy about being here.

Promare Lio gave a nod. "I know."

"What the fuck are you two talking about!?"

The two Promares looked at the humans to see them completely shocked and confused about what they were talking about.

"Oh right!" Promare Lio floated over to Lio like a ghost and gave a small smile. "Sorry about that, Lio Fotia. It's wonderful to see you again. I'm Detroit, the Promare that made you a Burnish."

"And I'm Promepolis." Promare Galo-Promepolis introduced himself, coming over with a reassuring smile. "I assume you have a lot of questions, huh?"

"Damn right I do!" Lio looked at the two Promares with wide eyes. "I get that you were probably my Promare, Detroit but what the hell is going on around here? What was that monster I saw? And why is there so much smoke?"

"Smoke!?" Promepolis and Detroit looked outside the window with wide eyes before looking at each other with pure horror. "Oh shit."

"What!?" Lio, Meis, Gueira and Noah asked, freaking out about their reactions.

Promepolis looked at them with an uncertain face, sharp teeth included before answering. "That monster you saw was the Promare named Fear."

The Ex-Burnish's eyes went wide in disbelief.

"That thing," Lio pointed to the window, "was a Promare!?"

Promepolis and Detroit nodded. "Believe it or not."

"But how? That Promare had another version of me and Galo and they showed me my worst fears." Lio explained, not understanding the whole thing. "Burnish couldn't do that so how could he be a Promare?"

"We know but don't worry." Promepolis reassured. "We'll explain everything once we go to the other half of the heart of the dimensions and get Ex-Frostish Galo."

"What's a Frostish?" Noah raised an eyebrow.

"They're people that are like Burnish only they control ice, water and air." Promepolis quickly answered before taking Lio's hand. "And I'm the other Galo's Promare that made him a Frostish."

"That makes sense." Gueira shrugged and pointed at Promepolis's body. "Since you're made out of ice, water and air."

Promepolis gave a nod.

"Guys, I'm sorry to rush but we do need to take Lio with us and get Ex-Frostish Galo." Detroit said, stressing out.

"Hold up." Lio raised a suspicious eyebrow at the two. "How do I know you two aren't working for that Promare of fear?"

"Purple is the color of fear." Detroit told him. "Do we look purple?"

"And do I look like I can use flames?" Promepolis asked, defending himself and pointing at his part frozen arm.

"Right. You're right, sorry." Lio told them and got out of the bed. "Is this gonna hurt?"

"Not if I make you a Burnish again." Were the last words Detroit said before going into Lio like a ghost. Once Detroit was completely inside, Lio's clothes changed back to when he was the boss of Mad Burnish.

"Whoa!" Lio and the three other Ex-Burnish were amazed by that.

_"Can you hear me, Lio?"_

"Detroit!?" Lio's eyes went wide.

_"Yeah."_

"Whoa! You're in my head now."

 _"Yep, we can now communicate properly this time."_ Detroit told him with a small smile but then he started to freak out again. _"But now, we need to get the other Galo."_

"Right."

"What about us?" Gueira asked the Promares. "If boss is going, Meis and I need to come too."

"You and Meis!?" Noah put his hands on his hips.

Gueira gave the finger to Noah. "Fuck a cactus, Noah."

"Choke on my dick, pussy." Noah spat back, clearly angry now.

"HEY!" Meis yelled at the two men. "Both of you stop it right now."

Lio pinched his nose in annoyance. He knows that Noah and Gueira don't get along all the time. But this was really pissing him off and he didn't have time for this. He stepped back from the group and whispered to Promepolis. "For once I want to escape. Let's get out of here."

"Agreed." Promepolis nodded and made ice swirl around them.

Lio let Detroit swirl fire around them as well and before they knew it, the fire and ice made them both disappear into thin air.

Everyone in Burning Rescue stared at the place that they vanished from and Meis glared at Noah and Gueira. "Great! Now look what you two did."

"US!?" Noah and Gueira pointed at each other. "HE'S THE ONE WHO STARTED IT!"


	4. Frostish Galo

Lio and Promepolis arrived in another Burning Rescue. But it looked way different then what Lio is used to.

Everything looked more blue, white and kinda grey. He can see why they would fight against these people called Frostish because there were some fire guns, things that look like hair dryers, and some warm clothes.

Lio looked at the people and saw Remi, Varys and Ignis and they looked the same from this dimension. But in Noah, Meis and Gueira's places, were Anwyll, Aina and Lucia. And another Galo was looking at them with his eyes wide with surprise and shock.

Although, what caught both Promepolis and Lio off guard was the blood on their bodies.

"Hey, Galo. Long time no see." Promepolis waved to the blood covered Galo with a nervous smile before looking outside to see red snow falling from the sky. "I'm guessing you're wondering about the frozen blood falling from the sky?"

Lio looked out the window too to see the red snow and his eyes went wide with horror. "What the fuck!?"

"That was what I was gonna ask." The Ex-Frostish Galo went over to them, leaving bloody footprints behind. "Why the fuck is there blood falling from the sky!? And how did you know my name?"

Promepolis gave a nervous laugh before answering. "I'm the one who made you into a Frostish."

Galo's eyes went wide. "Promepolis!?"

Promepolis nodded, still scared about this Galo's reaction.

"Okay." Ex-Frostish Galo pointed to the window outside. "What about the frozen blood?"

"That would be the work of a Frostish Promare named Hate."

"This is the work of a Promare!?" Ex-Frostish Galo didn't want to believe it. "Impossible."

"Believe me when I say, Galo. It's possible, which is why the other dimensions are in danger." Promepolis told him.

"Other dimensions?" Ex-Frostish asked with wide eyes.

Promepolis nodded and started to rush a little. "Which is why Detroit and I need you and Burnish Lio's help."

Ex-Frostish Galo looked at Lio with a raised eyebrow. "Detroit and Burnish Lio?"

"What's a Burnish?" Anwyll asked from behind.

"Detroit is my Promare and a Burnish is like a Frostish only we can control flames instead of ice." Lio told the other Galo and pointed to himself with his thumb. "I used to be the leader of the Burnish."

"And I was leader of the Frostish." Ex-Frostish Galo told him before looking at Promepolis. "But we'll get to that later. Who is this Hate?"

"Detroit and I will explain everything." Promepolis answered before offering his hand. "But first things are first, I need to make you into a Frostish again and take that blood off you four."

Lio watched as Promepolis went through Frostish Galo like how Detroit went through him. Even Frostish Galo's clothes changed to a white trench coat with white fur in the hood, cuffs and tail of the coat. His pants were light blue and his shoes were white combat like snow boots. And even in this dimension, Galo still wanted to be shirtless.

Frostish Galo waved his hand and made the blood rise from his body like it was a cloud. He also turned to the Anwyll, Aina and Lucia from this dimension and took the blood off their bodies as well.

Aina gave a sigh of relief before looking down at her clothes and hair. "Thanks, Galo. That feels a lot better."

"No problem." Frostish Galo made the floating blood to the sink and made it all go down eith making a mess.

Lio gave an impressed whistle. He'll admit, he was definitely impressed by how this Galo was really skilled with his ability. And how he was able to take all that blood off so easily but it's like what Promepolis said, Frostish can control water and there's water in blood.

_"Can you hear me, Galo?"_

Both Lio and Frostish Galo jumped at that. Frostish Galo because he's hearing Promepolis in his head and Lio because he can actually hear him too.

Frostish Galo quickly got over his shock and nodded. "Loud and clear, Promepolis."

"I heard him too, what's up with that?" Lio had to ask so things can become less weird.

 _"It's a new technique Promepolis and I can do, so that we can talk to both of you while we're giving your powers back."_ Detroit explained and both Lio and Frostish Galo heard that.

 _"But you two are the only people who can hear us."_ Promepolis added.

Lio and Frostish Galo looked at the rest of the gang to see that they're looking at them like they've gone crazy. Promepolis wasn't lying when he said that only they can hear him and Detroit.

"Are you guys talking to Promepolis and... Detroit, was it?" Lucia asked, her voice giving away how creeped out she was. "Because you guys are creeping us the fuck out."

"Yes, we're talking to them. Sorry." Frostish Galo apologized to his people before looking at Lio.

Lio got the hint and gave a nod. "We have to go but don't worry, we're gonna try and fix everything."

"Alright but please stay safe." Anwyll told them, sounding really worried.

"Don't let any monsters get ya either." Lucia warned as well, shivering. "I'm still spooked by that monster that roared out of nowhere."

"Me too." Aina shivered in fear along with Anwyll who was scared about it too.

Lio looked at Frostish Galo with a raised eyebrow. "What monster are you guys talking about?"

"We didn't see it, we only heard its roar and the next thing we knew, it was snowing blood and everyone in the city got scared." Frostish Galo shrugged.

Great. And if things weren't weird and bad enough for this whole situation. What else is next?

 _"We have to go."_ Detroit told the two who nodded in agreement.

"We'll be back, look after the city." Galo told his crew.

Lucia gave a thumbs up. "You got it, boss man."

"Please bring back our Lio, Meis, Gueira and Noah." Anwyll half begged and waved. "We wish you both luck."

"Thanks." Frostish Galo nodded before snow and flames swirled around him and Lio. And before anyone knew it, they two vanished into thin air.


End file.
